Black Blood Madness
by Apoc326
Summary: Soul and Maka have been practicing matching their wavelengths perfectly. One night, a certain little red devil returns and unleashes the black blood on Maka. Why is soul tied to a chair and why is Maka smiling like that? Lemon, non-consensual, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**A/N: This is an _alternate_ birthday gift from myself to you, or maybe a companion to "Who Owns Whom?"**

**WARNING: This does contain non-consensual acts. If you are queasy about that, read no further.**

**P.S. The page break after the little demon guy appears is a good place to start listening to "I Own You" by Shinedown.  
><strong>

_**Black Blood Madness**_

* * *

><p>"Soul! Come on, concentrate." Maka said in frustration.<p>

The meister sat on the floor of his bedroom, her back on the wall, her legs crossed. The weapon sat across from her, legs outstretched in front of him, leaning against his bed. Late twilight spilled through the window, washing the room in a mix of pinks, reds, oranges and yellows.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul said dismissively. "I don't see why we need to do this."

"Please Soul? We can only get so strong physically. We need to strengthen our Soul Resonance, and that means that we need to practice synchronizing our soul wavelengths as often as we can."

"I know. It just seems so uncool. Sitting in my room, on the floor, like I'm mediating."

"Just try." Maka commanded as she closed her eyes again. Safe from her view, Soul rolled his eyes and then closed them, begrudgingly following his meister's orders.

He allowed himself to calm down and enter a trance-like state. He found himself dressed in a pinstripe suit sitting in an overstuffed chair in the Black Room where that little demon had brought him so long ago. The decor was the same. Even the record played, though it played a piano concerto he particularly enjoyed at a soft volume.

Soul concentrated, felt through some sixth sense Maka's soul wavelength. He worked to make his wavelength match hers while she made hers closer and closer to his. It took quite a bit of doing, Soul using his mind's eyes to picture the wavelengths as if they were seen via an oscilloscope.

Finally, their souls resonated in near perfect harmony. Soul could practically feel Maka's thoughts in his own mind. He didn't know the exact substance of her thoughts, but he could feel warm pride radiating from everywhere around him.

Soul allowed himself a smile of satisfaction. Pleasing his meister was relatively easy. All he had to do was follow her instructions and she was happy with him. It made him feel like a slave to her will sometimes, he the weapon, she the one who carried him into battle. That was why he always acted aloof, it was just his way of maintaining his dignity, he realized.

The revelation of his own quirks startled Soul. Before he had a chance to examine the thought more, his wavelength began to move out of sync with Maka's. She scrambled to adjust hers to his rapidly changing one, but it was too little too late. Their resonance fell apart like a house of cards. The sudden crash of the perfect harmony jolted the two from their meditative state the same way a cattle prod would have.

Soul braced for what he assumed would be a stern lecture. Or worse, a Maka Chop. Instead, silence was all that he heard. Soul slowly opened his eyes and beheld Maka looking at him with a mix of curiosity and concern.

"What's wrong Soul? I felt that you were happy and then your wavelength went weird. What happened?" Maka's tone was filled with good-natured concern for her friend and partner.

Soul looked away, unable to look his friend in the eye. "It's... it's nothing." A grimace flitted across his face, quickly replaced by his usual scowl.

"You don't have to lock me out of this, you know." Maka said, slightly hurt. "I'm just trying to help. You're my friend, and that means I'm always here for you." She was practically beseeching him to tell her what had gone wrong.

Her cheeks were tinged a rosy pink. It wasn't often that she tried to get into Soul's mind to try and help him. She was going out on a limb for this, outside the normal bounds of their relationship. She didn't ask what he was thinking and he didn't bother her about being so focused on school, at least not seriously.

_She thinks she did something wrong._ Soul realized. He looked back at her, putting on a small, reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. Just something that I have to deal with myself. Nothing that you did wrong. I swear."

Relief flooded Maka's face. _So she _was_ worried_. "Ok. Just remember, if you need anything, you can talk to me." She said, most of the concern gone from her voice. Her cheeks were still pink. It wasn't often that Soul let anyone, even her, as close to his being as she had been moments ago.

Soul smiled genuinely. "I know, Bookworm." He said easily as he stood. "But I'm tired. Gonna go pass out so I won't sleep through Stein's review for the exam tomorrow. I actually want to pass."

Soul's gambit worked. Maka smiled, happy to see her partner making a commitment to his grades. Completely missing that he wanted her out of the room so he could think about what he had realized about himself. Maka missed Soul's deception because he'd normally just kick her out and get agitated at her being too close.

The girl rose from the floor and moved towards the door. She paused before she closed it. "'Night Soul. Sleep well. See you in the morning." She said happily.

"Thanks. You too Maka." Soul said, the fake smile still adorning his face.

As soon as the door _clicked_ closed, the smile evaporated like dew before the Nevada sunrise. Soul sighed deeply, stripped to his boxers and threw himself onto his bed with an _oomph_.

_Jeez. Is that why I'm such an ass to everyone all the time? Because I think that they're controlling me?_ He thought as he looked up at the ceiling of his darkened room, lit only by moonlight.

_I guess that's true. My parents controlled me and I rebelled by being a "bad child". Man, I'm psychoanalyzing myself. Shouldn't I pay someone else to this for me? So uncool._

_Well, where do I go from here? Be nice to her? Act the same as always? Apologize? I'll think about it tomorrow. Probably could do with paying attention in class for once._

Soul drifted slowly off to sleep, far less unsettled than he had been. He'd made peace with one of his longest standing personality problems and celebrated by going to sleep. A good day in many books.

* * *

><p>In the following weeks Soul acted less aloof around his friends and less outright derisive to his teachers. The changes were minor, but things that would have provoked a sarcastic response or groans of irritation in the past merely received neutral responses.<p>

None of his friends outside his normal social circle made a comment, or even seemed to have noticed. At least not consciously. Everyone seemed more relaxed around him, spoke to him more openly, and without the usual preamble of "Soul?" as they tried to get his attention without annoying him. It wasn't as though his friends had been scared of him or didn't talk to him, but the ease with which they talked to him improved.

Out of everyone, Maka was likely the only one who noticed. From the first night they had begun practicing deep Soul Resonance, Maka had seen a smoothing of Soul's normally rough edges. She'd welcomed the change, it was far less like walking through a minefield when dealing with Soul. She didn't know what had started the change, but she was glad that it had happened. He'd even agreed to continuing their Soul Resonance practice.

The two teens sat side-by-side on the couch in their apartment. Even after all of their years at the DWMA, they still lived in the same apartment. At the end of the year, the two would graduate. They would need to decide if they were going to work for Lord Death, keeping would-be Kishin in check, enter college or going off into the real world.

However, none of this was on their minds. The weapon and meister were busy keeping their soul wavelengths aligned with that of their partner. After weeks of spending hours practicing matching their wavelengths, the duo could link their souls in an instant.

Soul sat within the Black Room smiling to himself as he listened to the music playing on the antique record player on the stand next to him. He'd found that he could change what it was playing if he thought about it. His subconscious would play whatever song he was in the mood for. A neat trick, to be sure. However, Soul was smiling, enjoying himself in an absolute contentment that he hadn't felt in a long time. Since he'd first escaped his relations to the DWMA in fact.

He had noticed that once he had stopped acting aloof, half of his problems had faded away. People were more easy around him, which made him less annoyed with them. Really, worrying about people controlling him for their own ends had lifted and enormous burden that he'd never felt was there. He got along with Maka better. He got along with Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki as well. He still was a cool guy, don't get him wrong, he just didn't always hang in the background when people were talking anymore.

He was broken from his thoughts within the sanctuary of his mind when he felt someone else in the room with him. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the little demon out again. The slippery little bastard didn't like staying assimilated with him and would find some way to get out and try and convince him to use the black blood every once in a while.

Instead of the red imp skittering around the room like an extra monster in some pitiful horror movie, Soul saw Maka standing before him. She was beautiful, dressed in a dark blue evening dress with blue high heeled shoes. Her hair was tied in the pigtails that she still wore in thin ribbons of the same color as her dress. Soul noted the single exception to the color scheme, a black rose corsage over her left breast. She smiled shyly at Soul.

"I was wondering if you'd try and visit me again." Soul said with a smirk. "You look like you're dressed for the Founding Day Eve ball."

Maka blushed and looked down at her dress self consciously. "I hoped you'd like it."

Soul's smile widened. "Well, I do. But why would it matter what you wore?"

Maka looked back at him. "Well, I _am_ inside your soul right now. I thought I'd at least put something on that you would like." Her blush deepened.

The music on the record player faded to silence and a waltz, perfect for dancing to, began to softly play. Soul looked at the player and then back at Maka, his face slightly flushed.

"Damned subconscious. It knows me better than I do." Soul chuckled as he stood up, theatrically grunting with the effort. He held a hand out towards Maka. "Would you have this dance with me, milady? I think our song is playing."

Maka's blush deepened. She took the proffered hand with a smile. His hand was as rough with wear as it was in reality. She'd not noticed last time when they had danced in the Black Room because of the long evening gloves she'd been wearing.

Soul placed a hand in the small of her back as she did the same with him. They stood closely together and began to sway gently, getting into the rhythm of the song. He began to lead Maka in the dance. They swayed and rocked around the room, staring intently into each other's eyes. Words weren't necessary when they were this close, metaphorically or physically. Well, pseudo-physically anyways.

Thankfully, Maka didn't tread on his toes. Soul had given her lessons on dancing after the defeat of the Kishin. Even in his mind, her stepping on his toes in high heels had hurt, and he didn't want to experience that kind of pain again.

The pair lost themselves in dance after dance. Time had always passed slowly when they were in such a deep state of Soul Resonance. Now, seconds seemed to stretch out into hours or days. Time was subjective in your own mind, and when you want something to never end, it likely could. Soul smirked with a small chuckle as he recalled the movie _Inception_. They didn't get going into another person's mind right, but it was a decent movie.

Maka looked at him with a similar smile. "_Inception_?" She asked simple.

"Yep." Soul said simply. She had only wanted to make sure she'd followed his thoughts correctly.

The pace of the song picked up and their dance increased with it. Their hearts might have sped up as well, realizing that they were about as close as two human souls can be without being one, but that had _nothing_ to do with it.

Soul stared into the jade eyes so close to his own. Maka stared back into his sanguine ones. Thoughts flew between them. Faster and more expressive than any language could ever have managed. Soul knew that he could do what he wanted, that she would accept it gratfully.

"Go on. Do it. Kiss her!" A disembodied voice urged Soul. Maka didn't react to the words. Soul assumed they were his own thoughts, loud enough to be audible to only himself. He knew he wanted to anyways.

Soul leaned closer to Maka, his lips just grazing their softness. Soul held that position for a moment, savoring the closeness and the distance at the same time.

"_Kiss her_!" The voice urged again. It almost sounded like a hiss for how quiet it was.

Soul closed the distance between their lips. Their eyes closed in unison and the kiss deepened. They stopped mid step. Their mouths opened. Tongues shot out, eager to wrap around each other and explore the new territory of their opposite's mouth.

Their hands wrapped around each other, pulling their bodies as close as possible. Maka moaned into the kiss as she savored the contact. Soul grinned, as much as he could manage, at the adorable sound his meister had just made. He'd have to work to hear more like that.

Soul'd hands wandered up and down Maka's back, taking a mental picture of its shape and feel, to remember it forever. Likewise, Maka explored Soul's muscular shoulders and back, marveling at the taught flesh of his back. Their hands came to rest on the hips of their partner.

"_Finally! My chance!_" The imp shouted from atop the dresser that the record player sat on.

The couple pulled apart in a violent jerk and looked at the offending little demon.

"I'll take over yet!" The little red man shouted.

The black tiles on the floor began to spread, encroaching over their red neighbors. The floor became one slowly shifting black mass and began to swallow up the pair.

"You son of a bitch!" Soul shouted. "I swear I will-"

The floor sucked him and Maka into it. Blackness engulfed them with a sickly _shlorp_ noise.

* * *

><p>Soul found himself sitting in a wooden chair.<p>

_Bound_ in the wooden chair, actually.

He tugged at the cloth restraints, the type used in mental institutions to keep the dangerous patients under control. The bonds wouldn't give, no matter how hard he pulled. He couldn't even change his arms into blades to cut them.

"That fucking demon." He hissed. "Once I catch him..." He trailed off. What had he done with Maka? He needed to find her. Fast.

From the dim corner of the room, he heard Maka laugh. Soul shivered at the sound. He'd last heard that laugh when they were fighting Crona and Ragnarok under the school just before the Kishin was released.

"Aww, is the boy stuck? I think he is!" Maka laughed as she walked into the pool of light around the chair.

Her face was a twisted smile. The sort of smile that shouldn't be physically possible. The sort of smile that you'd have to cut your mouth to achieve. Yet there it was, covering Maka's normally beautiful face.

"Would you like some help?" She asked, false concern dripping from her words. "Too bad!" She shouted as she jumped into his lap in one motion.

Soul noticed her eyes, and they worried him even more than the smile. They were filled with an unrelenting madness so deep and vast that it looked like the sea. Soul shuddered as he remembered the same eyes and smile on Professor Stein's face after the Kishin's release.

"Aww... why don't you say anything Soul?" Maka said tauntingly. "Don't like being tied up? Don't like being out of the driver's seat?" Her face contorted into the image of innocence, complete with puppy-dog eyes. "_Too bad!_" she shouted gleefully as she bounced out of his lap.

She spun around a few times, hands held behind her back, and then stopped dead. She pointed at the chair, face furious as if it had personally insulted her, and it vanished. Soul stood, as if he were controlled by marionette strings. He couldn't move his own limbs.

"What the hell are you doing Maka?" Soul shouted, genuine worry and terror discernable in his voice. "Let me go! You have to fight the black blood!"

Her eyes locked onto him. "_What?_" She asked incredulous. "I _have_ to do something for _you_?" The manic grin had returned and stayed plastered on her face. "I don't think you get it. You're here for _me!_ You're my _plaything!_" She shouted gleefully.

Soul swallowed hard. This wasn't good. But that was stating the painfully obvious. "Maka, just let me go. Please. I'm your partner. Your friend." He was pleading now, trying to get through to the sane Maka within this mad one.

Maka feigned a dramatic thinking pose. She held it for a moment and then looked like she'd made up her mind. "Nope!" She cried, enjoying this way more than a sane person could, and more than most insane people. "I made you, you're my Death Scythe! I can do what I want with you!" She pirouetted over towards him and stopped less than an inch from his face. "So, you do what I say." She purred.

Soul gulped hard. _Not good._ He opened his mouth to say something, anything to stop the insane Maka from doing anything too terrible.

Maka bounced backwards and stopped a few feet in front of him, hand on chin, looking into the middle-distance. "And I say..." She looked back at him. "_strip._" She began to giggle manically.

Unbidden, Soul's arms began to move themselves. His hands grasped his belt and undid it, sliding it from the loops around his waist and tossing it casually to the floor. His autonomous hands then loosened and removed his tie.

As his shirt was unbuttoned, Soul looked helplessly at Maka. She sat on a small stool that hadn't been there a moment before. The grin still covered her face, but a noticeable pink adorned her cheeks now. Her body shook slightly as she held in laughter. She was clearly enjoying the show.

The shirt joined the belt and tie on the floor. His feet kicked off his black dress shoes as his fingers undid the button on his pants. In a moment he stood before Maka wearing nothing but his boxers and an expression of mixed worry and anger.

"Dammit Maka! This isn't funny! I know you're in there under that madness! Stop this!"

Maka got off of the stool and sashayed her way over to him, moving her hips as much as possible in a pantomime of seduction. When she reached him, she placed a finger to his lips.

"Ah ah! No talking now! You're _ruining _my show!" She scolded.

Soul tried to respond, but his mouth was no longer under his control either. He was just a passenger in his own body now. He'd never felt so powerless... so _controlled_ in all his life.

"Now, let's see what we've got down _here_!" Maka squatted down, her face even with Soul's limp member.

"Aww, you're not hard?" She said, disappointed. "Too scared of me? Well, I think I can fix that!" In one motion, she jerked his boxers down to his ankles. Without any hesitation, she took Soul's cock into her mouth, running her tongue along it and caressing his balls.

Soul's neck moved of its own volition, forcing his head to look down at what Maka was doing to him. He gulped at the sight. For an instant, he forgot the situation entirely and stared at his meister playing with his member. Reality came crashing back quickly, though.

No matter how much a man may not want to get an erection, the matter isn't in his hands. Stimulation causes things to happen on their own. Such was the case now as Maka pulled her lips from Soul's now hard dick with a _pop_ that echoed around the room.

"Well! That wasn't all that hard!" Maka said triumphantly, pausing and then laughing at the pun. "Now... what to do... what to do..." She resumed the _Thinker_ pose that she was fond of. Suddenly, Maka snapped her fingers. "That's what we'll do!"

A sofa appeared from nowhere behind her, facing away from her. It was the sofa from their apartment. Or at least it looked like it.

Maka leaned over the back of the sofa and hiked up her dress in a very bold move that was nothing like the Maka he knew. He noted with another gulp that she wasn't wearing any undergarments in the slightest. She looked over her shoulder at Soul with a preening smile.

"Come over here, Soul." Her voice was as smooth as silk.

Like an automaton, Soul's body moved at her command, stopping just a few inches from her soaked pussy.

Still looking over her shoulder at him, Maka grasped his member, lined it up with her glistening womanhood. "Now. _Fuck me!_" She shouted, voice edged with anticipation.

On command, Soul's body took a step forward and sunk his cock halfway into her. As his hands gripped her hips and thrust all of the way inside of her, Maka screamed like a banshee.

"_Oh God yes! This is the best!_" Her mad voice was unmistakably intertwined with ecstasy.

Inwardly, Soul was absolutely horrified. He felt that a rape was occurring, but he couldn't figure out whose. He was being forced to have sex with his meister who was literally out of her mind.

Outwardly, he grunted at the incredible sensation that was being foisted upon him. Maka was incredibly tight, and the insides of her pussy were so hot that he thought he was going to be burned.

Maka continued to cry obscenities in the heat of passion. Soul saw that she had reached back with one of her hands and was quickly rubbing her clit as he mechanically thrust in and out of her. Her walls would grip him when he entered her and then try and suck him back in as he pulled his hips back, removing himself from her. He began to feel the muscles inside of her ripple as she began to scream his name repeatedly.

"Soul! _Fuck me_! Oh God, _yes_ Soul!" The madness seemed to be overtaken by absolute pleasure. "_Faster!_"

Maka screamed. Soul's hips complied, not listening to the commands that he tried to send them, not that he particularly felt like stopping at this point. The animalistic lust that remained in his genes from ancient times had taken over. He felt good, the act was meant to continue the human race, so he would keep going. Soul almost felt like the madness of the black blood was claiming him. That might have been just how damned good Maka felt on his cock, though.

Suddenly Maka let out a primal shriek. It sounded like it had originated at the core of her being, a cry that had fought to break out of a hundred bonds. Every muscle inside of Maka contracted on Soul's length as she climaxed.

"Soul!" She screamed over and over as the orgasm wracked her body.

Soul only managed a grunt through his unmoving lips as he too fell over the edge and climaxed. His essence filled her. The hot liquid splattered into her wet interior, sending her into a fresh bout of screaming and shaking as a renewed orgasm swept through her body.

The room began to fall apart. The combined force of their climax breaking their perfect soul wavelength resonance. The two separated as the floor exploded downwards, propelling them downwards, back to their physical bodies.

Soul saw the little devil falling with them, just within arm's reach. Soul willed his arm to move and grab the demon, which it did. Pushing the fact that he had control over his body again, soul grabbed the little bastard in both hands.

The imp looked terrified. "Don't send me back! Please!" He begged, fear on his features.

"I'm sending you back for good, dammit!" Soul said. He promptly shoved the little demon into his mouth and swallowed him, re-assimilating him into Soul's being.

Soul looked down. Empty blackness spread out below him. Somehow, it seemed that he was rushing towards it like the floor a massive cave. Soul prepared for the impact, briefly wondering what would happen if he hit it.

No matter what, it was coming up to meet him. _Fast_. He closed his eyes, waiting for the bone-jarring landing.

It never came.

Soul opened his eyes, and saw that he was in the darkened apartment. Moonlight fell through the window, bathing the room in soft, silver light. He looked at the cable box. It read 1:24a.m.

Soul became aware of panting. He looked next to him, at Maka. She was similarly awake and alert, slowly looking around the room. Her eyes met his for a long moment.

"Maka?" soul ventured, praying that she was sane, that the black blood's madness hadn't stayed with her.

Maka silently nodded her head.

Soul wrapped his arms around the now shaking girl. She returned the embrace, holding onto his arms.

"What happened?" Maka finally asked after a long silence.

"That little demon got out again. He must have forced my black blood to affect you." Soul said, not entirely sure how that had happened. The demon had always needed Soul to allow it in the past.

"Is he going to get loose agian?" Maka asked, worried that they might not be able to perform Soul Resonance ever again, even in battle.

"I doubt it. He'd locked away in a very sturdy cage where I shove the rest of the things that I don't want getting out. I think he's tucked between my aunt Janice's Doberman that attacked me when I was five and my great aunt Gertrude. Those two should keep him in check on their own. Aunt Gertrude was a mean old bag." Soul said with a slightly unnerving smile. The demon would have his hands full for a long time being lectured on not chewing his fingernails and his horrible demeanor. That, and running from a pissed off attack dog that liked to hunt small things and use them for chew toys.

Maka smiled briefly at the thought. Soul had told her about those two phantoms of his past before.

The smile faded as she remembered what she had done to him.

"Soul..." Maka began to tear up. "What I did to you... I'm so sor-"

"It wasn't something you could control. You remember what the black blood does to people. You chewed on Crona's head, after all." Soul smiled, putting on a brave face for his traumatized meister.

Maka half smiled, half coughed as she tried to repress her falling tears. "But what I said to you..."

"Hey, you're my meister, and a cool one at that. I'm the weapon. You call the shots and I follow them. No one has a gun to my head to make me do what you say. I follow your orders because I respect you, not just because you're my meister." Soul tightened his embrace, finally saying what he had realized weeks ago after their first deep Soul Resonance session.

Maka cried into his shoulder for a time, the dam broken and the tide of tears unstoppable.

"I'm so happy you don't hate me for what happened." She said finally as the tears subsided.

"I told you not to worry. The madness took over. The Maka that _I_ know doesn't act like that. And she certainly doesn't have to force me to do anything like that."

Maka pulled away, staring at Soul. "You mean that you-?"

"Yep." Soul said with a smile. "I like you. A _lot_. Like isn't a good enough word though..." His face flushed as he trailed off, unable to finish the thought. _Jeez, how cool am I now?_ Soul thought bitterly.

Maka leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his. "Good. Because I love you too." Maka finished the thought for him.

Soul stared at her, lost for words. Finally, he smiled at her. "Cool." Was his final reply.

Maka finally looked at the cable box and saw the time. "We should probably go to bed. Class in the morning." She said as she stood.

Soul stood and wrapped and arm around her as they walked towards their bedrooms.

"So..." He began casually. "Round two?"

Maka shoved him to the side. His face squarely hit the door jamb of his bedroom door.

"I take that as a 'no'." He said, his voice muffled by the wood frame.

"Ask me tomorrow." Maka said sweetly as she closed her bedroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok ladies and gents, _this_ is very much what I had intended to write when I sat down and wound up with the unexpected gem that is "Who Owns Whom?".**

**I had fun trying to make the insanity show through as well as it worked in the series. *sigh* The massive personality shifts and the tones that Maka was using were really hard to nail down and then write down. Such is life. Hope I did well.**

**Now, I understand that the Soul being mind controlled into fucking an insane Maka is probably a few notches above Old Greg level of creepy. However, if _either_ of the two really wanted that to stop, they just had to sabotage their Soul Resonance. Food for thought.**

**I didn't have time to proof this, so it will get proofed within the next day. Please forgive me if I made a lot of mistakes, they'll get cleaned up soon. Pardon our dust.**


End file.
